It's A College Life
by OMGACookie
Summary: Xiang has always been with Mei. Ever since childhood, the country representatives have lived together. However, as they grew older, their friendship has evolved... severely so... HKxTaiwan, AusxHun,FraxSey,GerxBel,RusxUkr and many more


Well, here we go first fanfic of my LIFE.

Hetalia. I swear, this show takes politics and throws it right out the window. It literally made me roll on the floor and laugh. When I started to gain interest, I looked in deeper to the smaller characters. I saw that Hong Kong and Taiwan make a cute pair (though Japan wouldn't be too bad either).So, finally, I decided that I would chose Taiwan because she reminds me of an old friend, and Hong Kong because, well, I'm from Hong Kong and he resembles "Taiwan"s boyfriend.

Oh, Just in case it gets confusing later. I'm going to point out some names.

Xiang- Hong Kong (Literally from "Xiang Gang" the mandarin name for Hong Kong. Though most prefer to call him by his English name "Leon" or just "Lei" from "Wong Kha Loung" or "Wang Jia Long")

Mei- Taiwan (A name I was told to use in a story by a Taiwanese friend after she found out I wrote original stories. Most characters call her "Maya" or just "May")

Yong- S. Korea (Im Yong Soo. Or as my friend calls him "I'm so young!" Referred to as "Young".)

Yao- China (A relative of Xiang and unknown relative of Mei.)

Alfred- America (Burger Boy. 'Nuff Said.)

Antonio- Spain (Pretty cool Spaniard. Modeled off a friend.)

Arthur- England (Horrible Cook. Unlike some of his Countrymen…)

Emily- Fem!America. (A flirtatious and outgoing girl from the same town as Alfred but wasn't acquainted.)

Elizabeth- Hungary (Pan Woman. She scares me sometimes.)

Feliciano- N. Italy (The story wouldn't be complete without him. Would it?)

Francis- France (Flirt. But he can be sweet too. He's a GOOD cook.)

Isabelle- Belgium (Petite and Sweet. Just like her country's chocolate)

Ivan- Russia (Vodka Addict. But really like a sundae of "Cute" lightly decorated some "scary")

Irene- Ukraine (Bussstttyyyy but surprisingly innocent, she is Ivan's closer female companion.)

Kiku- Japan (Xiang's best friend. A WONDERFUL cook and fast learner. Much like Xiang.)

Ludwig- Germany (Rough and Tough. Like his dogs)

Lily- Liechtenstein (Adorable and formal girl. Close friend of Isabelle.)

Matthew- Canada (He's way too silent…. I feel bad for him)

Natalia- Belarus (I am NEVER going to get married because of her…. Poor Ivan….)

Roderich- Austria (Piano Man)

Sakura- Fem!Japan (Kiku's female Counterpart. Not related to him, WHATSOEVER.)

Schell- Seychelles (Tell me you saw that coming?)

Victoria- Fem!England (Arthur's Twin Sister. Believable?)

I promise that there will be more to come. So please, excuse my horrible grammar (most likely due to a very young age and a foreign country of origin) and enjoy. I'll get back to you with more, real soon.

At 6:00 am, Xiang's clock rung like a mother screaming at her child. Not that he was a fan of it, of course, but it did bring back some nostalgic thoughts. It reminded him of the time when his step parents took care of him. He sleepily wandered out of his room in only his boxers and slowly ambled his way to the bathroom.

"Just another day of school."

He climbed into the shower, turned it on and closed the sliding door, drenching himself with the high pressure, cold, and refreshing water. He flinched a little when the freezing element of life made contact with his body. After that, he tilted his head upwards and closed his eyes, enjoying his morning "wake up call" whilst contemplating on his life.

It was hard to believe he was 17 already. He had grown into a tall, correctly sized, fit and young adult. He'd attended primary school with a group of kids, went to secondary with the same bunch, and here he was, going to college with the people he practically grew up with. And with every step forward in his years, living became more… Interesting. They were evolutions of the previous year, just with some extra problems and new ideas popping out here and there.

Surprisingly enough, with all the major changes going on around him, Xiang himself hasn't changed a bit. He was still the calm, taciturn and sometimes clueless individual.

Yet life in college was completely different. Xiang lived a more relaxed lifestyle tailored not only to excel in work, but to balance it out with some private time as well. Classes started at about 8:50, much later than the 7:55 of high-school. Nobody cared if you worked on something with someone else, so long as you mentioned it (Tests excluded, of course). And the best part: Attending classes wasn't mandatory anymore. He was pretty thankful for that.

Xiang snapped out of his thoughts when he heard knocking on his door with his sharp ears. From the frequency, volume and rhythm of the knocking, Xiang knew who it was, instantly.

"Hey, Xiang. Are you up yet?"

It was a strong, slightly organized yet not entirely frequent knocking sequence which belonged to only one person in the world: Yong. He stepped out of the shower, wiped his body and wrapped up in a towel, hair still wet. He made his way to and opened the door, revealing a very energetic and happy Yong, dressed in traditional clothes with a larger backpack with him.

"Good Mornin', Yong, nice of you to drop by."

Yong cocked his head slightly to the right and raised an eyebrow.

"Geez, man, look at you! You look like you just had a bad rain day!"

It was no surprise; Xiang's hair was shining and dripping water, its color darker that it's usual shade of brown because of the wetness. But surprisingly, his natural hairstyle retained and took its original form. On his face were eyes, half opened and lips curving slightly the wrong way round. He had an annoyed look on him. Yong swore that he could see a scribble hanging near his head.

"Why are you up so early, today? You normally wake up at 7:30."

"I wanted to go to that Tai-Chi thing, remember? You told me I should meet you up at about 6:15 so we could go with Yao."

_Oh __他妈的_, Xiang thought, _I completely forgot about that_.

"Right, well, come on in, I'll be out after I change with my stuff."

"Sure thing!"

Yong took off his shoes and casually strolled around Xiang's little house. Xiang went back into his room and changed into his traditional crimson and black silk clothing. Yong looked all around the place for new and interesting things as Xiang always had something new here and then. He searched the kitchen, peered into the public bathroom, went into the guest room, but finally flopped onto a soft crimson contemporary leather chair. As Xiang headed out, he knew where to look for Yong.

"C'mon, Yong, Yao's probably at the quad already."

Yong launched onto his feet, grabbed his stuff and headed for the door. Xiang calmly sat down to properly wear a pair of black suede shoes whilst Yong hastily slipped them on and waited for him outside: This inadvertently blinded Xiang a bit with the renewed amount of light from the unobstructed rays sunlight.

"Aw hell yes! Look at that view!"

Xiang stepped out of his dorm/house arm extended outwards to block the rising sun from stinging his eyes. After he quickly adjusted to the brightness, Xiang lowered his arm to see Yao calmly meditating on the grass in his traditional clothing. Yong rushed towards Yao with open arms to give him a hug. When Xiang noticed, he sighed at the impeding result. _知__死__啦_…..

Right as Yong knelt to hug Yao, Yao spun around, letting his body naturally flow with his swift movement, and punched Yong. Luckily enough, Yong was able to place his arm in a position where it could block the strike. Unfortunately, Yao's punch was too strong. Yong's arm blocked the attack, true, but the brute force caused his whole body to flip and spin until he landed face first on the grass.

_Idiot…_

Xiang calmly watched Yong's limp body begin to stir as he launched himself back on his feet, removing the little grass leaves that clung onto his attire.

"Wow, that was fun!"

Yong turned around to talk to a disturbed Yao.

"Hey, that was pretty good, you have to admit. I was able to block a punch. Say, why don't we do that aga-"

Before Yong could finish his sentence, Yao twirled around and stuck Yong in the groin. Silenced by the pain, Yong clutched his crotch and bent forward, beginning to lose balance. Though Xiang had to admit that it was quite hilarious, he kept a straight face and face palmed.

_Why am I doing this again?_

Turning his attention away from the Yong and Yao, Xiang looked over to Mei's house. He carefully scanned the complex. The blinds were down and the doors were closed. Without squinting, Xiang barely noticed the darker color of the dirt in the flower pot. Mei had already watered her doorway plant which she usually did before leaving the house.

_So she's up…. But why?_

Xiang took some time to plan things out. First, he was going to get out of this goofy little outfit of his and into his casual wear. Next, he was free after breakfast so he would go practice his instruments until lunch. Afterwards, he had to go to his Science and History course. But Xiang felt strongly that the day should go differently than usual. Slowly brainstorming his plan, Xiang finally decided on his agenda.

After changing out of his traditional wear, he switched to simpler attire: A Crimson formal shirt and dark brown corduroys (the ones that Arthur gave him) and the suede shoes. He was debating on using the dark leather jacket from Gilbert but decided that it would simply restrict his movements and make the heat more unbearable.

Waltzing out from his door with his brown, leather laptop bag from Feliciano and IPhone with earphones on (these were separately from Alfred and Kiku, respectively). He strolled down the pathway around the quad, spectating the diligent Korean as he quickly learnt and adapted to the Traditional Chinese art of Meditation and Tai chi with Yao.

Soon after exiting the "Asian" Dorm District, Xiang traversed the humongous campus to the Main Center and the Cafeteria. Playing on his IPhone was a Canto-rap song about studying abroad; the song that made Xiang smile here and there when the put-downs the rapper said were actually quite true, "1997", by MC Jin, if he remembered correctly.

No-one was usually up this early in the morning, except for a handful few that Xiang knew of: Roderich probably slept at the piano room, Prussia was out getting ready to Prank on someone, Francis probably up and completely naked, standing next to a window. Those were just 3 of them. But at that moment, Xiang really couldn't come up with anyone else.

Fortunately for Xiang, as he walked to the flower decorated fountain, he found Mei just calmly sitting on a bench gazing into the waterfall. She wore that pink blouse, a skirt, tights and flats with a ping clip in her medium length, rich black hair

_佢__好__得__意__啊_...

Snapping out of his little dream, Xiang was oblivious that Gilbert recently hid behind the bush. He walked over to Mei and waited to see if she would stop spacing out. After waiting a minute, he spoke in his tenor voice.

"Good Morning, Mei."

Xiang watched as her dazed expression suddenly turned to shock. Her eyes widened and mouth slightly parted, she turned quickly to face him with a "heh?" Shortly afterwards, her surprised expression turned into a warm and cute smile as she looked up at him, head cocked slightly to the left.

"Hi, Xiang."

Lost in his thoughts from her adorable reaction, Xiang was unable to utter a word and almost began to stutter.

"How are you doing this fine morning?

Xiang shook his head a little before taking his time to reply.

"I'm quite well, but slightly hungry."

"Ah, I see…"

Xiang noticed that he wasn't going anywhere with this conversation. He'd seen and read this kind of scenario a lot during his spare time. It was usually followed by an awkward silence: The last thing he wanted when he struck conversation, especially if it was with Mei.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Heh? Oh, I was a bit cold from the draft through my window and my dog decided to snuggle with me. It's fur made my skin itchy, so I got up for the heck of it."

_What a story…_

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

"I didn't, I just knew you were awake because you normally water that plant in front of your door. I thought you might already be in the Cafeteria having breakfast."

Mei giggled.

"You know me quite well, Xiang."

He smiled

"Maybe not as much as you think."

Mei gestured him to sit next to her on the bench. Xiang was hesitant in his mind, but his body had moved, on its own, towards the open space on the bench. He sat down slowly and let his mind run with the music flowing through his earphones. Mei was a little curious about what he was listening to that kept his attention away from her. _I'll take that as a sign that he doesn't_, she thought to herself.

"What song are you listening to?"

Xiang's ears twitched at first, when he heard the question. He took out his earphones, piecing together the muffled question she asked.

"Canto-pop. You know, my heritage stuff."

He took out his IPhone and its screen displayed a picture of the album and the song details. Taiwan chuckled a little.

"That's so you."

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Of course you will."

Xiang and Mei were now smiling mindlessly at each other. It was a comfortable silence where they could admire each other's features and emotions. Then of course, Xiang's emotions were hard to read unless he smiled (which he did, slightly). Mei was the opposite, however. She had all shades of facial expressions and people as observant as Xiang could read her like an open book

_I wonder what she's up to, she looks a little tired but she still has that smile on her face. Is it just me, or do I find it mildly attractive?_

_Oh boy, I wonder if he can tell, he seems a little less tense than usual almost mellower when I'm around. I don't know, I find it strange but also quite sweet of him?_

When Xiang's song was about to finish, he started to lose himself into her hazel eyes. _Dear Lord, her eyes are beautiful._ The two of them entered a sort of limbo like state. Gilbert watched behind the bush with Gilbird and begun to snicker, it grew to a chuckle and then a full on laugh. Xiang could hear and sense Gilbert's fading presence but he didn't care. He was fine just staring into her e-

"Wait, gimme your IPod. I want to listen to something with you."

Xiang, startled at first, handed over the curious little device to his female companion. Mei accepted it and put on an earphone. She scrolled through the list of songs and chuckled every once in a while when she saw a cheeky title or was curious and played funny song. Xiang, slightly embarrassed of embracing the pop culture of his origin, blushed a bit.

"There we go."

Mei, apparently content with a selection, handed the IPhone back to Xiang who looked at the title and artist. Surprised and slightly embarrassed of her selection, he retorted.

"Jay Chou?"

_You've got to be kidding me._

"Yeah!"

"Why Jay Chou?"

_Because his songs are romantic. Like this moment we're having, Xiang._

"Because his songs are good and he is HOT."

Apparently disturbed that Mei would prefer one of his favorite artists over himself, Xiang turned away from her and looked at the rising sun. He nudged Mei, who instantly responded.

"Look at that sunrise."

She looked towards the bright orange ball of fire in the sky. She smiled and exhaled at the same time, prompting her subconscious to cover her mouth in amazement. The warmth had completely engulfed both of their bodies as they let the song run in the back ground. Xiang looked at Mei and swore that he could see her eyes sparkling.

_It's beautiful isn't it? Just like you, Mei._

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure is, Xiang."

"It's like sunny-side up eggs in the morning."

Mei turned to look at Xiang with one eyebrow up. He noticed only a couple seconds later and began to clarify his statement.

"What? It's one of the best and fastest western breakfasts I've had, thanks to Alfred and a bit to Arthur. And it looks a lot like it."

Mei chuckled.

"More than pork buns?"

"Well, no. Pork buns are the best, especially yours."

_Correction, even YOU are better than the pork buns you make._

Mei giggled slightly at the cute comment. _Oh, Xiang, always so infatuated by food. Do you fall in love as easily with other things? _She remembered when she and Xiang went out for a dinner for his 17th birthday. After he took notice of the steaming plates of food that arrived, he practically wolfed his way through without a single word, eating twice as much as she did, twice as fast. A feat that is a must witness for all the people who know him.

Mei, contempt with the comfort of his presence and eccentric attitude, began leaning onto him. Xiang noticed and his body and mind began to tense up as she got closer. It was similar to taking that shower in the morning. At first, it felt uncomfortable, but it soon turned into something worth indulging in. Xiang let her rest on his shoulder momentarily before getting nervous. He had to find a way to save himself before his will power to contain himself ran out.

"Speaking of which, I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Yeah, me too."

"Let's head to the Dining Hall."

"Good idea."

The Taiwanese girl took off the earphone and offered it back to Xiang who took it and promptly wrapped it up neatly before putting it into his pocket. Xiang walked ahead of Mei to get the door for her. _How sweet of you, Xiang._ He waited for her to make it through before following behind and catching up.

They walked side by side as they made their way to the other side of the building's interior where the Cafeteria was situated. Xiang swore that he could feel a magnetic pull tugging on his hand to hold hers. Occasionally, their hands bumped into each other and they both simultaneously retracted their arms momentarily. Only to let them naturally touch again.

After enduring a painfully long walk to their destination, before them were a simple set of steps they walked up to get to the podium of the Dining area. On the 3rd step, Mei lost her balance by a tiny fraction and began to fall. Xiang, honed by his martial arts training, was quick enough to step to the side, hold out his arm and catch her by the shoulder. He swung round to stabilize the inertia, now holding Mei in a forward leaning dancing position.

"I-I'm sorry, I.."

"No, its fine, it happens to all of us here and there."

She smiled and swallowed some air as she blushed slightly, the pink dusting her cheeks a bit. _I can't believe it, one moment we're walking together, and another, he's holding me so romantically. Xiang, you're filled with so many wonderful surprises._

Whilst she felt slightly embarrassed, she had to admit that it was a particularly lovely moment between the both of them (much like those scenes that she saw whilst watching movies with Emily and Alice). She was tempted to just caress his face and give him a kiss, just one small peck and she'd be satisfied. Her will had almost broke when Xiang pulled her back up-right.

Xiang steadied Mei's body on her feet and took one step away, interlocked his finger behind his back, head down and embarrassed. She could only put a hand over her wide open mouth to hide her heavy blush (which barely had any effect on concealment). When he finally gathered the courage to look at her again, he looked at her and stuttered as he attempted to explain himself.

"I'm so sorry, I just… thought that…. You might have hurt yourself… If I let you fall…"

With that, his eyes drifted off somewhere, desperately trying to cool off his nerve.

"No, don't be. I-I was just a-a little c-careless that's all."

_哦__,__天__啊__… __I can't even speak straight anymore._

_死__啦__... I can't even look at her._

_What do I do now?_

_I don't even know…_

Oh, and

P.S. I don't own Hetalia, merely a kitchen where I can cook pork buns, LOTS of pork buns


End file.
